The Teahouse of Jasmine and Ginseng
by evillaughter101
Summary: Tenten and Sakura are best friends.They hear their Teammates picking on them for not being strong.Deciding to leave Konoha, they train and become stronger. When they return, they are Jasmine and Ginseng, the two strongest kunoichi in the world. not yuri!
1. Prolouge Best Friends and Tea

PROLOUGE

One of Sakura's and Tenten's best-kept secrets was their love of tea- jasmine and ginseng to be precise. Every week they would totter down to a small obscure teahouse, where they would talk about the latest things going on in their life. Though no one knew, they were the closest of friends. Originally they had bonded over the fact that everyone except them had a special attack, and of course their love for tea. They had no secrets and understood each other completely. They had weathered many obstacles together- Tenten was there to comfort Sakura when Sasuke left _'a bench damnit! He left me on a friggin' bench!' _Sakura was there for Tenten when she finally cracked because she had (in her words) '_the gayest sensei possible! And a teammate who looks more feminim then I do! I would love to stick a kunai up his ass, but he's already got a stick so big up there it wouldn't fit! And a clone of said gay teacher!' _Tenten was the one who heard Sakura's deepest secret_ 'I hate Sasuke Uchihua; he is an ass, who has the social abilities of a squirrel. The only reason I pretend to like him is because it pisses him off to no end'_ And Sakura was the one who heard Tenten's _'I love Neji Hyuuga- do you think he's gay?' _now however, they were both sobbing with tears, and this is where their story truly begins. . . .


	2. Pompous Asses and Stupid Dicks

"I can't believe them!" Sakura sobbed, kicking open the door to Tenten's house "arrogant pricks!"

Tenten met her, crying as well "stupid Asses! How dare they?" Sakura stopped and looked at her "you heard them as well?" Tenten mirrored her expression "I thought we were talking about me?" a cold fury gripped Sakuras chest- nothing ever made Tenten cry this hard "what happened?"

_Flashback~_

_Tenten was walking to the training grounds, upon reaching it she heard her teammates voices, thinking it would be fun to spy on them, Neji and lee were cleaning up, obviously having just finished a spar. _

"_Neji, my youthful comrade, I must ask you a question about our teammate"_

"_Tenten? What about her?"_

"_Do you think she is becoming weaker?" lee asked, as Tenten stifled a gasp._

"_Yes, it's becoming harder and harder to fake my way through our sparring matches"_

"_Indeed, her youth has become, well, unyouthful" tears streamed down her cheeks- so this is what they really think of me then? She unmasked her chakra and stood up/_

"_TENTEN!" lee cried, obviously surprised. She just shook her head at him and ran away._

Sakura hugged her friend closely "oh, Tennie. How awful" said girl sniffled and looked at her "what happened to you?" her expression darkened "pretty much the same thing, only different wordings. . . "

_Another flashback`_

"_Hey teme?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you think about Sakura? She seems to be dragging us down in missions lately"_

"_Aa. She hasn't grown a little stronger, I admit, but she still remains a weakling, and she is as annoying as before, hell, even Yamanaka is stronger then her" Naruto nodded gravely. Sakura stood up, revealing herself to the pair. No tears cascaded down her face, just bitterness_

"_What happened to being your heart sister Naruto?" his eyes widened "Sakura? SAKURA!" but she had already fled._

Tenten hugged her friend tightly "Oh Sakura" she breathed "I'm so sorry" her friend held on tightly "me too Tenten, Neji and Lee are dicks" Tenten chuckled slightly "that they are, though Sasuke and Naruto could give them a run for their money" Sakura sniffled and pulled away. She grabbed a cup of tea that was steaming slightly on the wooden table in front of her. She gazed into the depths, tears dropping down her cheeks. Tenten stood up, grabbed her own cup and walked over to the window. The two girls were bathed in silence for a while, as they both stewed in their own troubles. After a while Tenten glanced over to where Sakura was sitting. She sighed gustily.

"Sakura-"

"I can't face them!" Sakura interrupted

"Sakura-"

"How could they?!"

"SAKURA_"

"Pompous assholes!"

"SAKURA WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Tenten yelled. Sakura blinked before blushing "sorry, Tennie, carry on"

Tenten exhaled loudly "Sakura, I understand, what i'm about to say is completely implausible, but- I'm leaving the village"

Sakura choked on her cup of tea "you're becoming missing Nin?"

"No! I- just- yes, um- would you like to come with me?" she gabbled out. Green eyes met her chocolate one. Sakura turned away and looked back into her tea. She frowned "you know Tenten, we're going to have to come back one day, do i'll leave a not for Tsunade shishou" Tenten squealed and glomped her.

'Thank you! Lets get going!"

"What? Now!?"

Two cloaked figures stood in the shadows of the Konoha gates. They looked back at their capital, soaking in their last glance for a very long time.

Tsunade stood and looked at the note on her table

_Dear shishou,_

_Tenten and I have decided to leave the village. We overheard some talk, needless to say, we have left. Do not worry though, this is only a training session, and we will return in two years. We beg of you not to tell anyone that we have left with your consent (hopefully) for we think it would be better suited to our purposes if we were thought of as missing Nin. Shishou, I think of you as my teacher, and you are the closest mother figure I have ever had. Incase I die, or something bad happens. You will know it is me, because on the day I return, I will address you as my mother._

_Till that day comes,_

_Sakura_

Tsunade gazed out of the window, letter in hand. She crumpled it slowly "Sakura, Tenten, may my blessings be with you. I will protect your secret, and until that day comes. I will have you pronounced as missing Nin"


	3. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay . . . dear readers,

I have just discovered that I have to have hand surgery fro some weird medical reason. Recently my hand has been freezing up and hurting for the past three months. So, unfortunately, I will not be able to upload any stories for about four months. I hope that you keep reading and waiting for the next fhapters. I am going to be dictating to my brother, and I will (hopefully have all of the chapters done for all fo my stories!

Cheers!

~ evillaughter101


End file.
